Nintendo World (game)
Attractions Mario Paint Game Show This game has a similar gameplay to Pictionary. One player draws a picture on the Gamepad and as they draw, it appears on the TV. That player can tap the "Done Drawing" button on the Gamepad when they're done drawing. When one of the 4 players with Wii Remotes thinks they know what the drawing is, they must press the A button then guess. The Gamepad holder must tap a button on the screen indicating if the other player was correct. If they are, they get a certain amount of points depending on how fast they answered. If no one guesses by the time the Gamepad holder is done drawing, he/she gets points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins. Untitled Kirby Attraction TBA Untitled Star Fox Attraction TBA Untitled Excitebike Attraction TBA Untitled Pokemon Attraction Each player dresses as a different Pokemon Trainer. The Wii Remote holders must run around looking for Pokemon to capture. Every capture is worth 10 points. The Gamepad holder must look for Pokemon and take pictures of them. Each picture taken is worth 1 point. This is because you can take more than one picture of the same Pokemon and still get points. This makes the game way easier for the Gamepad holder. Because of this, the other players must play against each other, but also as a team to find where the Gamepad holder is and capture his Pokemon so he doesn't keep getting so many points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins. The Super Mario Challenge In this game, the Gamepad holder designs a Mario 2D platforming level (which he/she can save and use again any other time the game is played), and the other players must then take turns trying to complete it. Those 4 players wear one of the Mii outfits from New Super Mario Bros. U, except now, they have a hat. If no one can complete the level with one life, the Gamepad holder wins. If they can, they win. Untitled Ice Climber Attraction Each Wii Remote holder dresses as a different colored Ice Climber, and must conplete an Ice Climber mountain and bonus stage. The Gamepad holder dresses like the Condor and can attack the other players at any time. Whoever does the best in the Bonus Stage wins. If no one gets to the Bonus Stage, the Gamepad Holder wins. Untitled Earthbound Attraction TBA Super Smash Bros. RPG A full-fledged, single player RPG where the player dresses their Mii as one of the characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and battles Miis dressed as other characters from that game. The moveset the player receives depends on what character they dress as. Guest Attraction: Pac-Man Vs. U Pretty much the same gameplay as Pac-Man Vs. for GameCube, but now with 5 players. Guest Attraction: Sonic the Hedgehog Ring Riot In this game, the Wii Remote holders choose a Sonic character to dress up as and have to collect rings which are scattered around the area. Pumping into other players makes both players lose all their rings. Jumping on another player will make the jumped on player lose all his or her rings. The player with the Gamepad dresses as Dr. Eggman riding the Eggmobile and can attack the other players at any time. But it's very easy for them to destroy the Eggmobile. That player will then have to wait for the Eggmobile to be fixed. Guest Attraction: Metal Gear Solid Paintball A normal 5-player game of paintball where everyone dresses as Solid Snake. Before playing, each player chooses a camouflage. The Gamepad holder can change his camo at any time. Wii Remote holders, however, have to pause the game to change camo, so everyone else will see it happening, but they won't know who paused the game unless they look at the pauser. The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest II The same gameplay as the first, but with new levels. Captain Falcon's Twister Race II Similar to the first one, but now it is a real race and much faster. Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Games